destinationtruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Island of the Dolls/Lusca
In the ancient canals just south of Mexico City sits an island of reportedly haunted dolls. The island's caretaker strung up the dolls in an attempt to ward off the evil spirit of a young girl who allegedly drowned there. Since that time the dolls themselves have taken on the girl's evil spirit and have been seen whispering to themselves and summoning those passing by to come to them. Recently, the island's caretaker Don Julian was found dead in the visiting canal where the girl also drowned and now his spirit also haunts the island. So, with a case like this, what's a group of die-hard adventurers like Josh and the team to do? Investigate of course and bring home the truth. The team heads to the Caribbean island of the Bahamas, known for its crystal blue skies, breathtaking landscape and the evil Lusca monster. The giant octopus is said to live deep in the depths of the water beneath Andros Island, which is the largest and least populated island of the Bahamas. It's also the least explored of all the islands— that is until the Destination Truth team hits the waters. Island of Dolls The Adventure Natives believe that anyone who visits the island must bring a doll as an offering. The doll's spirits are said to connect with one another. In keeping with tradition, Josh and the crew place the offering of a doll and candy near the water's edge as well as three infrared to track any suspicious movements. Shortly after they set up base camp— the spirits take the bait and something causes a mysterious ripple in the water. After this eerie occurrence Josh and Jael decide to head over to the shack where the dolls are kept. Josh runs the EMF detector and notices that one doll has a particularly high reading. As Josh watches the doll closely, he realizes that it is also watching him. When the eyes of the doll unexpectedly open, both Josh and Jael decide they'd seen enough. Next up, each team member heads back to the shack for a 30 minute isolation session. Neither Gabe or Jael experience anything much and Josh hears only hears a bang or two coming from near the door— small potatoes compared to what Mike experiences. Nearly 20 minutes into his session, Mike realizes that he's not alone. He asks the spirit if he and the team are safe on the island and the answer seems to be a definite "No!". Suddenly, something is drug with brutal force across the roof of the shack and the alter in the corner begins to shake violently. Mike bolts for the door and decides that this session is over. Later on, Josh goes back to the doll's lair and does a sweep of the area using a thermal imaging camera . With this device, he's able to obtain a partial figure that looks like a head and part of a person's body. With plenty of supporting evidence, Josh decides it's time to head home. The Findings When they arrive back to the U.S., Josh enlists the help of expert Ghost Hunters Dave Tango and Steve Gonsalves. After conducting in depth analysis Dave and Steve find two distinctive voices on the footage taken from the shack. Both voices appear to be saying, "Leave." So much for the sweet-faced dolls from childhood that were so darn cute you wanted to love them forever and ever. With concrete evidence such as the voice recordings, imagery picked up on the thermal camera and Mike 's eerie encounter, Josh believes that there is indeed paranormal activity occuring on the island. Lusca (Enteroctopus cryptiluscaos) The Adventure When they arrive, the team first treks to a town called Small Hope where divers are said to never come out of the water. But course, that's not enough to stop Josh and the crew from exploring. Both he and Jael dive in and before long have company, an entire group of hungry sharks begins to swim around them. Desperate to get out of the water with all of their limbs Jael and Josh make a mad dash to the surface just in time. From the safety of the boat, the group watches the sharks' movements using a Sonar device . Then Josh braves the waters again, but this time, he's diving solo. Diving more than 90 feet below sea level, the group fears that Josh will get "the bends", a sickness that can cause extreme nausea and fainting as a result of diving to excessive levels. But 120 feet in, Josh is still standing— or swimming in this case. While in the murkiest parts of the water Josh makes the discovery the group has been waiting for. Something big, something dark and something scary is moving right in front of him, but he isn't able to make out the full shape of the unknown creature because it quickly moves away. A Lusca that's camera shy? Who knew. The group finds that there is another entry point to the dark hole where the notorious Lusca lurks, so they head there in pursuit of finding more answers. They set up base camp and stage four infrared cameras near the surface of the water. Jael and Gabe position themselves in a small boat on the water, and Rex uses the underwater aqua view camera to monitor suspicious activity and Josh dives in to find Lusca. This dive is much more dangerous than any other he will be submerging into the extreme black abyss at a depth of more than 175 feet. While in the water, Josh sees something huge flit past him and at the same time there is a large disturbance in the water near Jael and Gabe 's boat. One of the infrared cameras also records images of something splashing frantically in the water. The Findings Unfortunately, or perhaps luckily, Josh does not ever see the Lusca monster. Yet partial imagery the team later retrieves from Rex 's underwater camera , the movements captured on the infrared camera s, as well as Josh 's first hand account that something massive was present with him in the water; leads the team to believe that perhaps the Lusca is less of a legend and more of a reality. Quotes Category:Season 3 Episodes